There are a variety of culinary whisks. Conventional whisks typically have a utility portion made of a number of wire loops. For example, the utility portion may have six wire loops. When a large container of foodstuff (e.g. egg, batter) is to be mixed, a larger whisk is usually used. One disadvantage of using a conventional whisk is that it takes considerable time to mix the foodstuff thoroughly. This creates difficulties to those who are in a hurry in preparing food or have weaker hands and cannot perform the mixing exercise for a prolong period of time.
One way to address such problem would be to increase the number of the wire loops to, for example, eight or nine with a view to increase the efficiency of a whisking exercise. However, increasing the number of wires still might not increase the efficiency significantly and it would create other technical problems during manufacturing or problems during cleaning after use.
The present invention seeks to address the above problems or at least to provide an alternative to the public.